Getting Through Anything
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Troy just lost his mother and is shutting everyone out. He refuses to cry and tries to be strong. Can Gabriella get him to open up and let him show his true feelings without fear of being judged or will he suffer alone in silence? ONE SHOT!


**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Hey guys this is just a one shot I wrote by request of a writer named** **myDADDYistheKINGofKINGS. I hope they liked it and I hope you like it too. It is just a one shot so I will not be continuing or making a sequel.**

* * *

The color black to most people, was just a color but to Troy Bolton the color black was a symbol of one of the worst days in his life. He was standing in the church by the doorway putting on a fake smile as people walked in shaking his hand telling them how sorry they were for his loss. He wanted to scoff in their faces because he knew they really didn't care. These people didn't know her like he did. These people hardly spent any time with her, yet they're sorry for his loss. They were just being nice. Finally someone walked in and instead of shaking his hand they pulled him into a hug. Troy felt himself relax under this person's touch. It was none other than his girlfriend of two years Gabriella Montez.

"Thank for coming Brie." He whispered.

"Of course. How are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm fine." Troy answered.

"Troy, it's me your talking to. You don't have to hide."

"I'm fine."

Gabriella sighed. Ever since his mother died he had hardly spoken to anyone. None of their friends had been able to get through to him. Gabriella was the only one he'd speak to but he still wouldn't open up. Gabriella knew he was hiding his real feelings and she just hoped he'd let them out before it was too late.

"I'm here if you need me. Just remember that."

"Thanks."

They shared a small kiss and Gabriella moved inside. Troy didn't say a word throughout the whole funeral. He didn't cry either. He sat there stone faced staring at the casket in front of him. Once it was over everyone left and headed to the reception at Troy's house. Troy didn't move from his seat. When he and Gabriella were the only ones left he got up and went over to the casket. He sunk down to his knees and started to cry. Gabriella got up and went over to him, kneeling by his side rubbing his back. She didn't have to say anything, no words were needed. Troy turned and buried is face in her shoulder crying. She just held him gently stroking his hair and rubbing his back.

"Troy…"

Troy quickly pulled away and dried his tears standing up as his father walked over.

"Dad…"

"Come on, everyone is on their way over to our house, we need to get there. What are you doing?'

"I…"

Troy didn't know what to say.

"He was waiting for me. I was having a moment remembering my father's death so he was helping me. It's my fault. Sorry Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said.

"Oh, well let's go."

Jack walked off.

"Thank you." Troy said softly.

"Why weren't you honest with him?" Gabriella asked.

"I have to be strong Gabriella. I'm not supposed to cry."

"Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Whoever they are Troy, they're idiots. You just lost your mother, you have every right to cry."

"No I don't. I have to be strong and not break down crying like a baby."

"I broke down crying. Does that make me a baby?"

"You're a girl. You're allowed to cry."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

"Look Gabriella I don't want to talk about this. I need to go."

With that he walked away. Gabriella sighed. Why was he doing this? Why was he pulling away from her?

She walked to her car and got inside driving to the Bolton home. Troy needed her, even if he didn't realize it.

* * *

Once she got inside and went in search of Troy. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey Gabi, have you see Troy?" their friend Chad asked.

"No, I was just looking for him."

"I know he came in with his dad but I haven't seen him."

"I'll keep looking. Tell me if you see him."

"Ok."

Chad walked off. Gabriella sighed. Where could he be? She looked outback and saw the tree house. She smiled and walked outside. The house was jam packed with people and Gabriella knew all he wanted was some place quiet to think. She knew this because it's what she wanted after her father died.

She went up the stairs to his tree house and saw him laying flat on his back staring at the sky. She walked over to him and sat down by his side.

"Hey you." She greeted gently rubbing his chest.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said. You know the girl comment. It was stupid."

"I forgive you." Gabriella smiled. She leaned down and they shared a kiss. "Are you ok?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I just wish everyone would go home."

"Me too."

"Why?"

"Because I want you all to myself."

"What would you and I do?"

"I could think of something." Gabriella said with a wink.

"Someone has a dirty mind." Troy teased.

"Me, never. I was just thinking of cuddling up watching a movie. What did you think I was thinking?"

"Nothing…the same thing as you."

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah I'm sure that's what you were thinking."

Troy laughed. "It is. I promise."

"Ok, Troy whatever you say."

"It is!"

They both just laughed. When their laughter calm down Troy sighed. "How did you know I was up here?"

"When my dad died all I wanted was peace and quiet, alone where I could think. I knew that's what you wanted and this was where you could get it."

"How can you make me laugh easily?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I just know you well enough to do so."

"Thanks."

"Anytime baby."

Troy sat up and pulled Gabriella into him hugging her close.

"I can't do this Gabi." He muttered into her hair.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't say goodbye to her."

Then Troy burst into tears. Gabriella just held him and rubbed his back.

"I'm here baby, just let it out. You're all right. Just let it all out." Gabriella cooed.

Troy cried into her none stop finally letting all the hurt out. Gabriella did what she could to comfort him.

After about an hour Troy stopped crying but didn't pull away. "I love you Gabriella. Thank you for being here for me."

"I'll always be here for you Troy. I love you too."

"Will it ever stop hurting?"

"No, but you learn to cope with it after a while. My dad's death still hurts and it happen when I was ten."

"What else?" he asked.

"Holidays, birthdays, they will all be hard to get through a first but they get easier. This time next year will be the hardest the day of your life and you'll want to just curl up and hide away forever but you'll go on because you'll know it's what your mom wants."

Troy sighed and nodded. "This hurts so much Brie."

"I know baby. Trust me I know. What can I do to help you?"

"Just please don't let me go."

"I won't, not now, not ever. I love you Troy and I promise I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me."

"I love you too Brie. Thank you, thank you for being the one person I could cry on and show my true feelings to without worrying of being judged."

"Anytime you need a shoulder to cry on, mine is free."

Troy nodded and just stayed with Gabriella in his arms. Gabriella held him stroking his hair and rubbing his back. Normally she was the one who was sad and needed comfort. Normally he was the one being strong and brave, but not tonight. Tonight it was her turn.

"It's going to be hard but I know I can do it." Troy said looking up at her. "As long as I have you by my side I can get through anything."

* * *

**A/N sorry if the ending was bad. I really didn't know how to end it. So I hope you all enjoyed it. Just a small one shot. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here: .com/Hopelessromanticgurl**


End file.
